Cry
by Rika777
Summary: A songfic for the song cry. Ino doesn't normally let her feelings show but can Shikamaru change that? It seems sad at first but the ending is pretty happy.


**Author:** Okay this is my first one-shot! It's dedicated to me bestest friend and sister Charlene (on here Miss. Dandridge)! She inspired me to write it with her love for ShikaXIno! The song is Cry by Rihanna. I just discovered it today and fell in love, it's a really good song you should listen to it sometime!

_**O**_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truely  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing  
_

She ran, where she didn't know but why was simple; to get away from her heart and her feelings. Of all times why would it have to hurt now?

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

As Ino ran she felt like her mind was gone and she was spinning into nothing. On the inside was where you'd have to look to see her drowning in her tears.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Why was this time so different? Ino usually didn't care about the guys she dated, and they were the ones hurt when _she_ dumped them. But now it felt like she was the victim, and it was him who walked out of her life.

_Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

Ino finally stopped for breath collapsing on a bench as rain started pouring and soaked through her clothes. When did she fall so deep into that thing called love? Was it after they started spending so much time together? Or was it their first kiss? The first time he held her she should of backed off then when everyone of her senses screamed 'don't do this!'. She gripped her chest feeling a rapid beating, How was he able to steal her heart? So many questions.

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Ugh! Why do I feel like this?! It feels like I'm going in circles and all the while I'm losing my grip on reality. As I stray from my love, YOUR love, why is this how I feel?

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Ino looked up at the sky as cold sheets of rain continued to cover her body. Now I'm the one who has all the symptoms of someone with a broken heart. She glared at the sky now thinking of the man who made her feel this way. Well she didn't care! He could do whatever he wanted but he would never see her cry and let him know how much he broke her heart.

_How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

Why'd he have to walk out on her? It wasn't supposed to be that way, I was supposed to be the one to leave… But could I have left? Making him the one with the broken heart? No she couldn't have it would of hurt her even worse. She finally stood up. Glancing around she noticed a figure sprinting towards her.

It was him, the person who caused all her problems in the first place. Just as she was about to turn and leave he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry"

Those two words made Ino fall in love all over again. He reached out to pull her closer and stared into her eyes.

"Ino I…I think I love you."

Ino looked up at him before throwing her arms around him, "I know Shikamaru, I know".

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry 

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Shikamaru wiped it away before giving her one of his kisses that made her start to fall in that thing called love in the first place.

_All my life..._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author: **Okay review and tell me what you think! That was my first one-shot so I know it won't be that good.

**Kaname:** L You even made a one-shot when I haven't even got a story!

**Author:** Whatever Kaname!

**Charlene: **Children these days! Well see ya in the next story!

**Kaname: **You stupid human I'm years older than you! Oh and by the way your story sucks!

**Author:** Don't make me undedicated this story to you Charlene! And Kaname you didn't even read the story!


End file.
